


The kiosk

by bbg17on



Category: El Cor de la Ciutat
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbg17on/pseuds/bbg17on
Summary: There are 2 other versions of this. Apologies to my friend Germany, I had to completely redo it. There are some pieces of the original, you might be able to find them. Thank you to archive of our own and Germany, both of you for being there when inspiration struck
Relationships: Max Carbo/Iago Vilches





	The kiosk

**Author's Note:**

> There are 2 other versions of this. Apologies to my friend Germany, I had to completely redo it. There are some pieces of the original, you might be able to find them. Thank you to archive of our own and Germany, both of you for being there when inspiration struck

Every time we’ve been around each other we’ve fought, seeing Max walk into the kiosk, Iago didn’t think this time would be any different. The kiss was the last thing Iago expecting, wanting to wrap his arm around Max but taking all of his will power not too. Max backing away, Iago is expecting there could be regret again on Max’s face, regret for the kiss or he’s even here. The last kiss had felt right between them. Even as he apologized to Max for it, he couldn’t make himself regret it. 

Max isn’t leaving, Iago can’t breathe. Lips on lips, he’s been attracted to other guys but not like this. Not with this sure need coursing through his body. He’d felt it the day after he kissed Max, seeing him again. He couldn’t take his eyes away, couldn’t stop thinking about him, talking to Berta about Max, all Iago wanted to do was know more. His jacket discarded to the floor, he can hear another hit, Max is doing the same with his. Iago wants him closer. Max's hand is moving up Iago's back as they start to move. Iago can feel it, an exhilaration coming with it, wanting to feel Max touch him. To be sure this isn’t a dream? That Iago isn’t just going to wake up?

The sound of papers hitting the floor coming to Iago’s ears. Iago is breaking the kiss, in his frenzy to get closer Iago tossed off the news paper shelves. It’s not just in his head. His shirt off and cast to the floor, the rest of him has caught on. Iago moves to Max's lips, hands on his face. Max’s hands are working on the buttons on his shirt. Iago thought he knew the taste of Max from the last kiss, he was wrong. Sweet, decadent. His tongue colliding with Max’s only briefly, he didn’t think the taste could be any better. Iago can feel more warmth coming from him. Max’s shirt is gone. 

Pulling away, Iago is taking in what he sees. Marveling. Max’s body has been carved by a sculptor and been waiting for the right moment to reveal itself. Max is beautiful, perfect. Iago is left breathless once again. Iago doesn’t know much about mythology but Max is his siren, there’s no other way Iago can describe it. The attraction he’s felt. Has the arguing been a part of it? It has to be. In Iago’s haze, Max has undone Iago’s jeans, Iago barely aware of his own hands reaching out and touching Max’s arms. The need to feel him close. Not bothering to untie his shoes as Iago kicks his off. Is Max nervous? Wrestling with his own jeans, his fingers are shaking slightly. He doesn’t need to worry if it’s what Iago will think. Max may spend his time in his books, the rest of his him made by the same Greek sculptors. 

Iago wants to map him, feel every curve and line under his hands. Iago’s lips hungry as they seek out Max’s. Max's hands on his shoulders as his legs wrap around Iago. Papers weren’t the only thing that fell to the floor, books too. Not thick volumes. Iago had not pictured this happening here. A bed or a couch, somewhere comfortable and warm, he can feel Max’s body tense as his back meets the cold books and tile. The warmth of Max’s body next to his, maybe if he can get Max to think about the warmth between them he’ll forget the rest. Iago’s hands already roaming. Wanting to find undiscovered country? The thought making him mentally laugh. Why does he feel it would take a lifetime to chart Max, even the parts he would know so well, he would chart them all over again. 

His tongue catching Max’s again briefly. Max is not doing him any favors. Iago finding wetness on Max’s body. Iago finding Max’s warm channel. There’s a whimper coming from Max. Is it because of pain? Doing this with someone other than who he is accustomed to has to be uncomfortable. Max isn’t pulling away, he doesn’t want to voice it? Iago isn’t an idiot, he knows Max has been with others. He doesn’t want there to be any discomfort, despit past partners. The condom he pulled from his jeans pocket, he’s never done this before but he wanted to be in the place of mind to practice safe sex. He would owe them and himself that much. 

Placing his hand on the tile to bare his weight, looking into those brown eyes that are almost liquid now as he takes his length in his hand. There isn’t much he can do about the glass, Iago’s arm and body will act as a barrier, should anyone walk by all they will see is two people together. Finding Max underneath him, feeling Max gasp as he feels their two bodies connecting. Iago’s eyes shut as he feels it. Encompassing his whole body, marking this moment in his mind, the feeling of Max’s body around his. As much as he wants this, he isn’t going to hurt Max. He isn’t going to be in a hurry. Not like most guys would when they were finally getting what they wanted, hurting the other person at the expense of their own satisfaction. 

Iago’s in love with him. The feeling of it washing over him as they start to move. Iago’s body aching and not from the position. Max’s hands have been braced on Iago’s arms. Lips on lips, Iago is in heaven as Max’s arms wrap around him. Iago on his elbows, that beautiful hair in Iago’s fingers, his body lower, skin on Max’s chest. Allowing him to go deeper, Max breaking the kiss. Iago’s lips and nose graze Max’s throat as Max’s head moves back. Max moans. He wants the smell of Max to burn his lungs. He is already like an addict to his chosen drug, his body is taking in the hit. Having only kissed Max once and he is thinking like a junkie as it moves through his veins. A high he doesn’t want to end. 

—————————————————

Max has done it, he’s slept with someone else, that thought the loudest as he lays here in a haze. Wasn’t it the goal? The plan? Fingers playing with the paper around him. He had not planned on ending up here. The thought snapping him out of his haze. That damn kiss. It had been on his mind all night. He had hoped to somehow get it out of his head. And the plan for that was sleeping with Iago? Sleep with him and get it over with? No, the plan had been to get the kiss out of his head period. 

But once he kissed Iago something else took over. The need to get the kiss out of his head? To have Iago’s lips on his? That thought made him even more uncomfortable. Iago’s lips had something he can’t remember feeling before. Desire. That thought is unsettling. It’s what he felt when Iago kissed him the first time. Something he felt in himself that he didn’t recognize. When he stepped away from this kiss he saw confusion but desire in Iago’s eyes. It was in how he had kissed him back. That feeling went through him again, sharper than before. No. Max mentally yelled at himself. 

He had done what he set out to do. What Enric had said he wanted Max to do. He slept with another guy. Shouldn’t there be a sense of accomplishment then? Accomplishment in what? Sleeping with some guy he barely knows and can’t stand? Iago? Max mentally groans. This was a mistake. “I have to go.” As Max rises, he realizes Iago has laid his jacket over them. A strange feeling coming over him as he sees it but he pushes the feeling aside. He feels Iago rise with him. “Max.” Max is looking forward out the windows of the kiosk not quite seeing them. He can feel the heat from Iago’s body. Looking over at him, Iago’s so close. There is a different look in his eyes. They were hard when he first came here, their warm now. How Iago said his name, he wants Max to stay. The questions unleashing themselves in Max’s mind. Stay? Why? The look Iago had when Max kissed him is there again. 

“I can’t.” Are the only words Max is able to make come out. His hand taking hold of Iago’s jacket and pulling it away from him. Going for his clothes, he can feel Iago’s eyes as he’s getting dressed. “Can I have your number?” It’s a strange question for Iago to ask. Hearing the sound of papers being moved as he puts his jeans on. He risks a glance, Iago is cleaning up. He wants to help but it would involve him staying longer than he needs to. Pulling on his shirt, Iago has his phone in his hand. Fine. If it gets him out of here quicker. Taking the phone and putting his number in. Handing it back, he had not seen how much closer Iago has gotten. Iago taking the phone but also taking hold of a couple of Max’s fingers in the process. 

Max doesn’t know what to do. Iago has that look in his eyes and Max has the strange urge to kiss him. Pulling his hand back, bending for his jacket and pushing the door open. His fingers are warmer from where Iago’s had touched him. Putting on his jacket, the feeling he had seeing Iago’s jacket, Iago cared about him. If it had been a bed, it would have been a sheet covering them. It wasn’t, it was the kiosk floor. He is going home and telling Enric about this and they are going to have sex in their bed. A thought coming to Max’s mind as he settles in this plan, was he really going to have sex with Enric when Iago wasn’t the only one who felt desire in the kiosk? Max’s heart had raced when he saw the look in Iago’s eyes on the floor. He had wanted Iago to kiss him. He knew the question before he dared ask the question why. He’s in love with Iago. The thought made Max start walking faster, almost running.

————————————————

Catching glimpses of Max as he put his clothes on as he cleans things up. “Can I have your number?” Max’s eyes have been glazed over. It’s an excuse, it had been so good to lay next to him, he doesn’t want it to end. Trying to keep him here a second longer. Handing Max his phone thinking Max would be more comfortable programming it in. Max is like a magnet pulling him in. Max’s attention on the screen as the phone chimes accepting the new information. Iago unintentionally taking Max’s fingers as he takes his phone back. Another kiss is very appealing to him. He’s grown addicted. Max releasing all too soon as he goes for his jacket and leaves. A look at the screen and the new number, knowing the job he has in front of him, it was worth it.


End file.
